One Hundred Flavours
by Scarlet Hibiscus
Summary: Dumping ground for drabbles and short stories written in response to various challenges.
1. hair (Lucius & Bellatrix)

Answer to the prompt: "Lucius is forced to get a haircut...from Bellatrix.". This takes place during their Hogwarts years.

* * *

"What do you mean it's _permanent_?" asked Lucius, hysteric.

A disastrous Potions class involving a fourth year Hufflepuff, two separate explosions, and a failed attempt to fix the resulting mess, had turned most of his hair a bright shade of red, and Bella was having the time of her life because of it.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Lucy. It's nothing that a good Severing Charm can't fix." bouncing a little on her feet, Bellatrix raised her wand and grinned maniacally "Now stop moving around so much, unless you want me to also cut off that pretty head of yours."


	2. glass slippers (Severus x Lily)

Answer to the prompt: "fragile". I failed horribly at making this exactly 100 words.

* * *

Lily laughed happily as she did a pirouette in the empty space between desks, then gracefully bowed towards Severus.

They were alone in the Transfiguration classroom, the only two students who stayed behind after a particularly difficult lesson in which they had to transfigure a pillow into a pair of glass slippers. Lily was wearing the ones Severus had made, having fun acting like Cinderella.

"Be careful, they are quite fragile." he told her, half-heartedly.

She laughed "It's not midnight yet! But if my prince says so..." she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips "I should get going, anyway, I've got History next."

"Take off the slippers first."

Lily, already halfway to the door, turned around and pouted "Spoilsport."


	3. wedding ring (Rodolphus x Rabastan)

Written for the Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition; week 3, pairing Rodolphus/Rabastan, optional prompt "wedding ring".

* * *

Rodolphus twirled his wedding ring between his fingers, a bored look on his face as he sat with his back against the wall. When they imprisoned him in Azkaban they stashed it away along with his wand, and after escaping he had retrieved both of them.

"Why did you even take that thing back?" Rabastan's voice was tinged with disgust as he spoke "I know there's no love lost between you two."

"You know, I always found your jealousy towards Bella quite entertaining. Considering you've always known ours was only a marriage of convenience, and that more often than not I spent the nights in your bed..." he fished around the pocket of his robes and took out another ring.

"You've got the other one, too?"

Snorting, Rodolphus grabbed his brother's hand and put the wedding ring on his finger.

"Why, did you think Bella cared about it? Marriages and politics won't really matter for now, so it's fine if I wear matching rings with the person I actually love."

The two brothers intertwined their fingers and smiled at each other, their worn down appearance making the expression look grotesque.

"I'd say a celebration is in order, now."


	4. denial (Bellatrix x Alice)

Written for the Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition; week 3, pairing Bellatrix/Alice, optional dialogue prompt "I can't do this anymore.". A bit of an AU in that you should conveniently assume Alice attended her first year at Hogwarts while Bellatrix was in her seventh year.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

That's the first thing either of them has said since they hurriedly locked themselves inside the broom closet and started taking each other's robes off. Alice's voice isn't much more than a whisper, her breath ragged.

Bellatrix raises her head from between the younger girl's legs and licks her lips before smirking broadly.

"You _almost_ sound serious, cute."

"I _am_ serious! What are we even doing?"

"I am giving you a proper welcome to Hogwarts, of course. Didn't you know this is a long-standing tradition?"

The face Alice makes clearly indicates that she has every intention of calling Bellatrix out on her bullshit, but before she can say anything the other girl is back on her feet and has fixed her uniform. That infuriating grin is still on her lips as she ruffles Alice's hair and starts walking out of the closet, but she turns around and blows a kiss before opening the door.

"You're even cuter when you look angry, you know? See you tomorrow. Same place, same time."


	5. love bites (Sirius x James)

Written for the Pairing Drabble Tag at HPFC, pairing: Sirius/James, prompt: love bites.

* * *

"Dammit, Padfoot, when Lily sees this she's going to kill me."

James is in front of the mirror, straining his eyes to evaluate how conspicuous the love bite on his shoulder is. The love bite that he had begged Sirius not to leave. _Begged!_ Sirius was a dead man, and so was James once his almost-but-not-really-yet girlfriend Lily Evans saw the bruise.

"Tell her a bludger hit you during practice or something." comments Sirius from where he's still lounging on the bed naked.

"She's not that stupid!"

Sirius snorts loudly "Could have fooled me with her choice of friends." then he wiggles his eyebrows "You know, Prongs, you look tense. Why don't you come back here and I help you relax?"

A grimace falls on James' face, but then it turns into a grin "Well, nobody is going to be back for a while, and I haven't put on clothes yet... but if you try anything stupid again I'm muzzling you."

Sirius barks out a laugh.


	6. waking up (Orion x Walburga)

For the Incest Drabble Tag, pairing: Orion/Walburga, prompt: waking up.

* * *

The first time Walburga wakes up alone in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place, it doesn't really register. She gets washed and dressed and heads to the dining room, and it's only when she finds it empty that the reality of her husband's death hits her.

It gets a little easier with time, if only because she turns her grief into anger, taking her frustration out on incompetent house elves, on post owls that still deliver the odd letter addressed to Mr. Orion Black, on nobody in particular, screaming herself hoarse inside empty rooms.

She had loved Orion dearly since childhood, when they were each other's favorite cousin. Their wedding had been the happiest day of her life. But she can barely remember it now, as she slowly descends into madness in that empty house. She starts longing for the day she won't wake up anymore.


	7. anniversary (Remus x Sirius)

For the Slash Drabble Tag, pairing: Remus/Sirius, prompt: anniversary.

* * *

Remus woke up to a tongue licking his face, and after a couple of unsuccessful attempts at swatting it away, he resigned himself to the fact that it was already morning.

"G'way, Padfoot, you're disgusting." when the only reply was a pathetic whine, he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed "Fine, I'm up now."

Suddenly Sirius was human again, and with a wave of his wand breakfast was served.

"Breakfast in bed? Now I feel special."

"Well, you know, today is..." the sentence hung in the air unfinished, the man clearly embarrassed.

Remus blinked, surprised and a little awed "You remembered."

"Of course I remember our anniversary! I just wasn't sure if it still counted, since the whole Azkaban thing kind of kept me away for a while."

In an instant Remus was on him, kissing him breathless.

"What do you say we ditch the food and catch up on all the anniversary sex we missed, then?"

The grin on Sirius' face was a good enough answer.


	8. trouble (Albus & Scorpius)

Written for the Slash Drabble Tag, pairing; Albus/Scorpius, prompt: trouble. It's actually rather gen.

* * *

"We're in so much trouble." "Maybe nobody will notice."

Scorpius throws am incredulous look at Albus before looking back at the herd of peacocks in front of them. Albus' uncle George has taught them a spell to change the color of a pet, and they stupidly decided to test it on the white peacocks living on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The spell has worked, which is cool, the problem is that now they can't seem to be able to revert it.

"We could ask my father to fix it when he comes to pick me up."

"We could ask your father _the Head Auror_ to fix the mess we've made u _sing underage magic during the summer for no good reason_?"

"If you phrase it like that..."

They stay in silence for a while, unsure about what to do, until Scorpius grabs Albus' hand.

"Hey, Al..." "Mm?" "What do you think will anger my father more, the fact that we tested a spell on his peacocks, or the fact that we turned them red and gold?"

Albus can't help a smile "Definitely the Gryffindor colors."


	9. trade (Remus x Lily)

Lily isn't even all the way into the Gryffindor common room when she starts ranting to herself "Of course the one time I leave homework to the last minute the library runs out of copies of the book I need- oh, hello, Remus. How are you feeling?"

It's the day after the full moon, and the boy opted to stay inside and rest, while most of the student body is outside, enjoying the first sunny day of the season. He's sitting comfortably in the armchair in front of the unlit fireplace, reading a book.

"I'm all fine now, thank you." he replies with a smile, but that makes the fresh cut on his cheek hurt, and end ends up wincing.

Lily immediately walks up to him and crouches at his side, clearly worried, and Remus can't help feeling a deep affection for the girl in front of him. The girl who's probably the only person other than the Maraurders who still worries about him every month without fail, without even knowing what his 'illness' is.

Sometimes Remus wonders, if only James didn't have a crush on her... he's so caught up in his little fantasy that he misses Lily's eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Is that the book professor McGonagall suggested we use as reference for the essay that's due tomorrow?"

"Yes...?"

"I need it. I _really_ need it."

Under Lily's intense gaze, Remus feels a little hot, and not in an entirely uncomfortable way. He swallows audibly. His essay is already done, and there'd be no harm in lending her the book, it would probably make her very grateful...

"What about... a trade?"

"A trade."

"Yes. I give you the book, and you give me a kiss."

Something shifts in her eyes, but her gaze doesn't lose intensity. Remus knows it's risky, he's pretty sure James tried the exact same trick once, with very poor results.

"Okay."

For a moment they stare at each other, seemingly both surprised by the answer. Then Lily leans in and places a kiss on Remus' cheek, and when the boy opens his mouth to protest, she shifts and kisses him properly.

It doesn't last long, but it's a good kiss, and when she pulls away Lily licks her lips. Remus is so distracted by the gesture he barely notices that she pulled the book from his hands.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Lupin." says Lily, a light blush on her cheeks. Then with a swift movement she turns around and disappears out of the common room as quickly as she had arrived.


	10. summer (Harry x Luna)

Harry never thought he would enjoy spending his summer under the harsh sun, climbing up and down trees looking for some creature he didn't even know the looks of. Or the name.

"Say, Luna, what are these things called, again?" he asked the girl.

"They don't have a name, yet. If we find one we can think up something ourselves!" she replied jovially as she jumped down from the lower branches of the tree she had been searching, and immediately moved over to the next one.

And that was the reason Harry was having so much fun. Not the prospect of naming some beast he had serious doubts actually existed, but Luna's evident happiness through their whole search mission. She was radiant. Tireless in her efforts, and climbing trees with surprising ease.

He stopped a moment on the ground to drink from the water bottle he was carrying and catch his breath, and he smiled at Luna disappearing between the branches of the tree she was on. She was wearing a light robe that because of the summer heat was sticking to her body more and more every passing hour, and Harry felt his cheeks heat up a little. He quickly put the bottle back in his bag and started climbing up another tree.

They continued their search for a while, until the sky started turning red, and the first stars appeared above their heads. Harry stretched lazily, and let out a happy groan at the feeling of his muscles pulling in a pleasant way. He turned around to tell Luna it was time to go back, but no word came out of his mouth when he saw her.

Luna had taken off her clothes and was immersing herself in the small lake they had been searching around all day. Harry stared at her bare back for a few seconds, and then felt his face burn when she turned around and smiled at him.

"Come here, the water is cool! This feels great," she said in her usual dreamy voice, and spun around happily, water splashing around her.

Harry tried to convince himself that it wasn't a good idea, but while he was doing it he was already pulling off his robe and kicking off his shoes. He licked his lips nervously, and then decided to just act. He took a few steps towards the lake and joined Luna in the water, immediately feeling refreshed after hours of non-stop work.

Giggling, Luna grabbed his hands and made him spin around with her, until they slipped and fell in the water, both laughing loudly. They splashed water at each other and swam around for a while, relaxing under the darkening sky.

"I think it's time to go back, now," whispered Harry, looking at the moon.

Luna hummed in approval, and while Harry was distracted looking up at the night sky, she got close and kissed him. This time he didn't hesitate in following her lead, and kissed her back.


	11. hands (Harry x Remus)

Professor Lupin's hands glides on the desk in front of him in an absent-minded manner while he explains something to the class. Harry wouldn't be able to tell what the lesson is about, though, despite the fact that the professor is standing in front of him, because he's too distracted by that hand.

The professor has beautiful hands, Harry thinks, they are a little wrinkled, which is part of their beauty, and the way he moves them is extremely graceful.

"You seem distracted, Harry," says suddenly professor Lupin, startling him.

"You have my full attention, sir," is Harry's honest reply.

* * *

A/N: written for _Hogwarts House Challenges'_ Staff Room challenge.


	12. tranquil (Theo x Harry)

Pairing: Theo/Harry

Summary: Harry finds a way to have a proper date with Theo.

* * *

"This is... rather nice, actually," Theo says, looking around.

Harry smiles widely, feeling proud that his boyfriend likes this idea he had of skipping dinner in the Great Hall and having a romantic dinner just for the two of them, instead.

It's a relatively simple arrangement, but it's the best Harry could do by himself and without anybody finding out. They are in what clearly used to be an Astronomy classroom, with wide windows and a lot of open space. There's only a few desks, and Harry moved them against the wall, leaving just one near a window, and set it with dishes and food he got from the kitchens.

"Since our attempts at having a proper date at Hogsmeade so far failed, I thought just doing it at Hogwarts might work," explains Harry as he sits down at the table.

"They didn't just fail, they failed miserably," replies Theo amused, taking his place in front of the other.

They have been dating for a couple of months now, but both agree that it's better to keep it a secret (which means Ron and Hermione obliviously know) and that means having very little time to spend alone together. Theo doesn't care much about going out on proper dates, but because Harry does, they tried it on Hogsmeade weekends. Avoiding being seen by other Hogwarts students in the small village is impossible, though, and every attempt so far ended with someone almost finding them out.

They eat dinner while making light conversation, and once done they move to the open window, looking up at the starlit night sky.

"Thank you for indulging me," says Harry in a low voice, leaning closer to his boyfriend, "I really wanted to do this."

"I'm definitely interested in more dates if they're like this. Something is still missing, though..." says Theo, turning his head to the side.

Harry smiles up at him with a glint in his eyes before moving closer to kiss him.

* * *

Written for the HPFC challenges "OTP Scenario Challenge" (prompt: having dinner), and "Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II" (prompt: Theodore Nott).

Written for the Hogwarts House Challenges' Drabble Club (prompt: night).


	13. vacation (Harry x Hermione)

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Summary: Hermione just received her first promotion, and Harry thinks she deserves a vacation.

* * *

"I thought you might want some coffee," said Harry, placing a dark blue mug on the only empty spot of Hermione's desk, which was almost entirely covered in piles of folders and some loose parchment kept in place with a couple of strategically placed ink bottles.

Hermione looked up for a moment, blinking a few times with a confused expression on her face. The dark circles under her eyes spoke volumes of her physical exhaustion, and the way strands of hair escaped the ponytail high on her head, falling wildly in every direction, made her look a little crazy. She carefully put down the quill she was using to take notes, and picked up the mug full of warm coffee instead.

"I don't know if I want it, but I definitely _need_ it," she said with a raspy voice that indicated just how long she had been sitting there alone, working.

Harry huffed out an amused laugh before waving his wand and summoning a chair, so he could sit down in front of Hermione. He turned his head from one side of the room to the other, examining it with curiosity while the woman slowly sipped on her coffee. Hermione's office wasn't anything special, it was rather small and poorly illuminated, but the bookshelves lining the walls were clearly very well organized, making the place look clean and professional.

"How are you liking your first office?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to his friend.

Hermione gulped down the last of her coffee and breathed out a satisfied sigh. "Honestly? I love it. I know it's not much, but it means a lot to me. Getting a promotion in just a couple of years when everybody who joined at the same time as me is still running around delivering memos and making coffee..."

Harry grinned at her. "And now you're getting the coffee delivered to your desk."

"Thank you for that, by the way," Hermione said, "I've been sitting here working on this case for..." Her eyes widened a little. "What day is it?"

"It's the weekend, I can tell you that," answered Harry in an amused tone, "and I was hoping to convince you to come on a short vacation with me."

"A vacation?" asked Hermione, sounding sceptical.

"Yes, a vacation," said Harry jovially. "You might not be familiar with the concept, though."

From above her mug, Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

x

"This might be one of the best ideas you've ever had." Hermione breathed in the sea scent and raised her arms a little so that the summer breeze cooled her body down. "How come you seem to always know exactly what I need?"

Harry didn't reply immediately, distracted by the way the yellow sun dress moved around the woman's body, the wind making the skirt float upwards and showing off Hermione's toned legs. He finally got a grip on himself when she turned around to give him a questioning look.

"I've known you for a long time, and developed a special sixth sense that tells me when you're overworking yourself and need a break," was his reply.

Hermione smiled at that, and to Harry's surprise it looked more shy than amused. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and the simple gesture coupled with the smile on her face made her truly look like the beautiful young woman she was. No unkempt hair, bloodshot eyes, or raspy voice to hide her beauty in that moment.

She stepped closer to him. "What about if there's something I might not need, but simply want?"

Harry felt his mouth suddenly dry up, and his palms sweat for reasons different than the summer heat. He couldn't avert his gaze from Hermione's suddenly serious expression.

"I'm afraid my sixth sense doesn't work on that. But we have a weekend-long vacation ahead of us, and you can tell me all about it," he said.

Harry extended a hand towards Hermione, and without hesitation she grabbed it, giving it a squeeze, before breaking into a light run towards the beach and dragging Harry along. They both laughed as their feet kicked up sand and the wind tousled their hair.

* * *

Written for the HPFC challenges "OTP Scenario Challenge" (prompt: going on a vacation), and "Lucky Duck Bi-Weekly Challenge" (prompt: "I thought you might want some coffee.").

Written for the Hogwarts House Challenges' Quidditch Pitch (prompt: location - The Ministry of Magic).


	14. teacup (Ginny x Luna)

The strong smell of incense made Ginny cough as she inspected the teacup in front of her. She squinted her eyes in a futile attempt to figure out if the remains of her tea were forming a bird or a rabbit. From the other side of the table, Luna was looking at her with a curious expression.

"What?" asked Ginny, a little defensively.

"I'm just wondering why you decided to take Divination, when you clearly don't care about it," said Luna.

Looking back down at her teacup, Ginny mentally replied, " _To have an excuse to spend more time with you_."

* * *

Written for the August Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge, using the prompt "teacup".


	15. sunset (Helga x Rowena)

The students, the first ones Hogwarts ever had, had just left to go back home for the summer, and Helga and Rowena were enjoying some well deserved rest. Sitting by the lake, they were looking up at the reddening evening sky.

"It was a fantastic first year, but I look forward spending the next week in bed," said Rowena, taking hold of the other woman's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

Helga turned towards her with a grin. "And I look forward spending the next week in bed together with you."

Rowena sighed, but with a smile on her face.

* * *

Written for the August Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge, using the prompt "sunset".


	16. nervous (Ginny x Hermione)

Ginny fidgeted a little, trying to pretend she was doing her homework, and not constantly stealing glances at Hermione, who failed to notice it only because she was completely caught up in the book she was reading.

After a few more minutes, Ginny finally stood up from where she was sitting on the floor, and moved to the bed where Hermione was.

"Hermione... have you ever kissed anybody?" she asked, once she had the other's attention. Then, without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Can you teach me?"

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, then sat up, grinning. "Of course."

* * *

Written for the August Femslash Drabbleathon Challenge, using the prompt "nervous".


	17. party (Draco x Theo)

Theodore glanced at the clock and sighed when he realized the party would continue for at least another few hours.

"You could at least pretend you aren't bored out of your mind," whispered Draco from his side.

Theo didn't reply, instead taking a sip from whatever drink he had been handed at the start of the evening.

"They probably forgot we're here, anyway," added Draco with a nod towards the adults. "Why don't we go to my room?"

Still keeping quit, Theo smiled and subtly touched the other's hand.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

Written for the "Hangman Competition" at HPFC, and for the Drabble Club of Hogwarts Houses Challenges.


	18. socks (Sirius x Lily)

With a sigh, Lily hopped down from the desk and picked up her robes from where she had discarded them on the floor earlier. Not hearing any noise from behind, she turned around to check what Sirius was doing, and found him lounging on the teacher's chair, and clearly ogling her naked back.

Lily snorted. "Get dressed, or you won't make it to Potions before class starts," she said, throwing one of his socks at him.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut," said Sirius, with a grin on his face and not moving from his spot.

Lily snorted again. "Of course you do." She threw him his other sock, while trying to locate her own.

"And because today in feeling generous, I'll tell you about it, so there is no need to hurry up," he replied, getting up from the chair. "Come back here, baby, let's have some more fun."


	19. Imperio (Barty x Harry)

The instant the curse took over his body, Harry felt incredibly lighter, as if the weight of all his responsibilities had disappeared. His brain was absolutely empty, and it felt fantastic.

"How do you feel, Harry?" asked Barty, before adding, "Answer me."

The haze in his brain dissipated some, and Harry felt compelled to speak. "I feel better than I've had in a while."

Barty grinned. "Good, that's what we wanted. From now on you don't have to worry about anything, all right?"

Harry nodded.

"Now come here, I know how to help you relax even more."

* * *

Written for the prompt "Imperious curse".


	20. singing (Harry x Daphne)

Pairing: Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Prompts: singing (HHC - DC), Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass (HHC - QP)

* * *

It was a rather hot afternoon, and Harry could feel the sweat running down his back as he slowly made his way through a patch of trees in a rather secluded area at the edge of the Black Lake. He was looking for a particular herb that he needed for Potions, but he wasn't having much luck.

As he was starting to think about giving up, a low melody made its way to him, and Harry perked up, turning his head from one side to the other in an attempt to find the source. It was a beautiful voice, singing something he couldn't quite catch, but that was incredibly harmonious, and he turned towards the water of the Lake, suspecting the source might have been one of its inhabitants.

But that didn't seem to be the case, so he kept walking through the trees, until he spotted a girl. She was sitting down in the shade, and Harry approached her slowly, not wanting to scare her. She had long black hair, tied in a neat braid that was held together by an elegant green ribbon, and Harry recognized her as Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin student from his same year.

He had never paid much attention to the girl, who always stuck to her own Housemates, and for a moment wondered if they had ever exchanged a single word. But then his whole attention was stolen again by her beautiful voice, and he couldn't help staring until she finished singing the song.

It was then that Daphne opened her eyes, and noticed him looking at her. She narrowed her eyes, and her body language clearly displayed wariness. "What do you want?" she asked, defensively.

Harry raised his hands, as if to signal he was harmless, but opted not to move any closer to her. "Sorry, I heard a beautiful voice and followed it. I didn't mean to spy on you, I swear."

At those words, the girl immediately blushed, her cheeks colouring a deep red. She looked away from him before replying, "Well, you found me. Now you can go away."

"Can I stay, and listen to you singing some more?" said Harry instead. Surprising himself at his own words, his eyes widened and his own cheeks darkened a little.

For what felt forever, Harry and Daphne stared in silence at each other, until the girl let out what was probably supposed to be an annoyed sigh. She closed her eyes, and after taking a deep breath she started singing a new song. Harry smiled, and finally dared to walk closer, sitting down next to her.

That's how Harry ended up spending the rest of the afternoon, relaxing with his back against the tree they were sitting under, his mind feeling light. He tried to force himself to stand up and go back to looking for those herbs he needed, but every time he was close to doing it, Daphne would sing a new song, and he felt compelled to stay in place.


	21. naked (Sirius x Regulus)

Pairing: Sirius Black/Regulus Black

Prompt: dog (HHC - DC)

* * *

Regulus sighed at the sight of the big black dog lying down on his bed, wagging its tail happily and giving him puppy eyes.

"Sirius! Get down from the bed!" he exclaimed, but with no effect. "Come on, I don't want to sleep in a bed that smells like wet dog."

The dog let out a rather pathetic sounding whine, before disappearing and leaving place to one Sirius Black. One _naked_ Sirius Black.

"Sirius! What the hell are you doing?" Regulus asked, exasperated, but unsure if he actually wanted to hear the answer.

The older brother was grinning from ear to ear, looking perfectly comfortable in his state of undress. "I was waiting for you, of course."

"Couldn't you do it while wearing clothes?"

"Why bother? The reason I'm here is to take them off, anyway."

Sighing again, Regulus made sure that the door of his bedroom was locked, then walked to the bed. He looked over Sirius' naked form for a moment, then grinned.

"Well, now that your clothes are off, was there anything else you planned on doing on my bed?"


	22. Quidditch robes (Abraxas x Orion)

Pairing: Abraxas Malfoy/Orion Black

Prompt: Quidditch robes (HPFC – 2016 Multi-School Tournament).

* * *

Orion considered himself a person with an excellent self-control, and there were few things that could make him lose it against his will. One of those things was the sight of Abraxas in the deep green Quidditch uniform of the Slytherin team, and although it was a little embarrassing, it was rather innocuous as he never saw him wearing it outside of the matches.

That was until a mid-summer afternoon, when after arriving at Malfoy Manor to visit his best friend, he was directed to the edge of the gardens. Confused, he stepped outside of the manor, only to notice a new construction in the distance that looked suspiciously like a Quidditch pitch. Orion breathed out an amused chuckle and headed towards it.

"I can't believe you convinced your father to build it," he said upon reaching the pitch and finding Abraxas there.

At the sound of his best friend's voice, Abraxas turned around, and Orion finally noticed that the blonde was wearing his Quidditch uniform. He halted his steps, and almost swayed a little on the spot.

"He couldn't refuse my request after I became the youngest captain the Slytherin ever had, could he?" said Abraxas, sporting what was probably the biggest smile of his life.

It was a strange sight, Abraxas Malfoy's genuine smile, strange but very pleasant, and for a moment Orion revelled in the knowledge that he was possibly the only person to have the privilege to witness it. It wasn't enough to distract him from what the other was wearing, though.

He nodded towards it. "Planning a match?"

At that, Abraxas' smile turned into a sly grin. "No, this is just meant to be a little surprise for you."

Orion would deny it if asked, but he knew that in that moment his cheeks had flushed a probably deep shade of red. Was his fixation with that uniform so obvious? He didn't think his friend had noticed it.

As if reading his thoughts, Abraxas said, "You didn't think I hadn't noticed, did you? You almost jumped me that one time you came to get me after practice, and I don't think it was because of the sweat or the mess that was my hair at the time."

"Well, the fact that your hair was untied helped," let out Orion, immediately cursing himself for his own words, wondering if his brain-to-mouth filter was taking a day off.

Abraxas blinked once, then in a swift movement untied his hair, letting his long hair fall free down his back. Orion inhaled sharply and simply stared at his best friend, who looked more beautiful than ever, standing in front of him under the summer sun.

"Well? Unlike at Hogwarts, we have some privacy here," said Abraxas, and the meaning of his words was crystal clear.

"You're insufferable, just so you know," replied Orion, before taking a couple of steps and without any other warning kissing Abraxas. He fisted his hands in the Quidditch robes and couldn't help a small moan that the other swallowed in the kiss.


	23. drawing (Harry & family)

Characters: Harry Potter and his family

Prompt: (action) drawing on the ground (HPFC – Year Long Scavenger Hunt)

* * *

"What are you three doing?" asked Harry amused, looking down at his three children sprawled on the floor of the Black library. The stack of paper he had given them for drawing had been pushed aside and ignored, and they were instead attempting to use their crayons draw pictures directly on the floor.

Lily Luna didn't seem to notice his presence, clearly engrossed in her masterpiece. She was drawing some sort of garden, full of different flowers and butterflies, while Albus Severus was contributing to it by adding some human-shaped figures that were meant to represent the family members. Harry smiled at the realization that the boy had included Teddy in the drawing.

The only one to look up at Harry was James Sirius, who was drawing a swarm of owls that circled around the chairs in the room, and there was some guilt in his eyes. "Hello, dad. We're... uhm, drawing a picture?"

"Oh, I can see that, all right. Why are you drawing it on the ground, though?" tried Harry again.

"The sheets of paper weren't big enough!" whined Albus, throwing his father a look that showed exactly how disappointed he was in the size of the canvas he was expected to use. "There was no way to fit everybody together there."

Amused, Harry sat down next to his children, and after some searching, picked up a red crayon. "If that's the case, we should include everybody. Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, as well," he declared, and started adding a red-headed sticky figure to the picture.

That was how Ginny found her husband and children when she arrived back home from Quidditch practice. She stared for a few seconds, before heading back out of the room, muttering, "I hope mum knows of a charm to clean this mess..."


End file.
